In related art, the NTSC color gamut of a liquid crystal display is 90% to 100%. The wavelength of light generated by quantum dots material may range from that of infrared light to that of visible light. Also, quantum dots material may have advantages such as narrow light emission band and high conversion efficiency, and a display panel with quantum dots may have high color saturation. Thus, quantum dots are applied to color blocks so as to form quantum dot color blocks to increase the color gamut value of a liquid crystal display to more than 90% BT.2020 gamut (equivalent to 134% NTSC gamut).
However, the quantum dot color blocks are excited by blue light to emit color light. When some blue light passes through red quantum dot blocks or green quantum dot blocks of the liquid crystal display, the color gamut value of the liquid crystal display is lowered, thereby affecting the display effect.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device to solve the above technical problems.